


Fair Game

by SareSaiye6



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explosions, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Murder, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Content, Terrorists, Unstable Tord, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareSaiye6/pseuds/SareSaiye6
Summary: A quick look into the book. A teaser you can say. I don’t know. I hope this catches your interest though!





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting to this work. I took my time to look over this idea and decided it would be interesting to write it. This is going to be a two book series. Fair Game and Fatal Game.
> 
> Keep in mind this first part is a sneak peak into the story. Chapter one will be coming out soon.

Silence a gentle embrace. Like a nice walk through a forest. A therapy. So he heard. Tord longed to experience what it was like. To have a peaceful life. To feel loved. But, it was a foolish wish. Reality was harsh and unforgiving. He knew better than to become too hopeful. However, he couldn’t stop these feelings for a certain boy. It was all so strange. Frightening almost.

“YOU” a raged voice snapped the Norwegian out of his trance. Tord stopped and turned sharply, preparing for a fight. In front of him was a decently tall man. Pure black eyes and haircut that strangely resembled a pineapple head. Tom was his name right? A friend of Edd’s who is usually seen hanging out with him. Someone who was drastically annoying.  
“How DARE you?! You really think you can just manipulate Edd like that?” The man pointed his finger at Tord accusingly. His face expressed disgust.  
“What do you mean?” Tord raised an eyebrow at him. If he was being honest he wasn’t in the mood to fight. All he wanted was to be alone. To gather his thoughts.  
“Don’t play that game commie. I know what your up to! And you can’t get away with it!” Tom snarled  
A familiar feeling of irritation flooded through Tord.  
“I have no idea what your referring to. I’m simply befriending Edd” he grinned.  
Tom narrowed his eyes.  
He knew better than to engage in a fight with a gang leader. But, what else could he do? His intimidating accusation wasn’t working. Tom slowly reached into his pocket, keeping his eyes locked with Tord’s. He felt around until he could feel his gun. This was risky. It was still early on in the day. Still plenty of people walking around in the city. He stopped when he grasped the handle of the pistol. Should he really do something so stupid?  
Before Tom could decide, a sharp pain seared through his left cheek. Out of instinct he lashed back, but his fist connected with nothing but air. Another punch landed into his stomach. Before he knew it he was on the ground, staring up at his enemy.  
Tord smirked  
“I know what you were planning Tom. I would kill you but I’m sure Edd wouldn’t like that much” his voice was dangerously low. “However. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I just took a foot~”  
Tom tipped his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Tord.  
And with it a bang filled the air.


End file.
